These Situations
by indigofrisbee
Summary: Brielle Nott did not live an exciting life. It isn't until a certain blonde haired slytherin makes her feeling something other than disdain for the world does she realize her life is about to be turned upside down. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first story being put up on here so all feedback is wonderful. (: I want to thank my awesome beta guccileopard for kicking butt helping me edit this first chapter and being an awesome friend as well! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and anything you don't recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>No matter what she did, Brielle Nott could not fall back asleep. Having woken up from a nightmare only thirty minutes earlier, she had finally calmed herself down enough to even out her breathing. What frustrated her to no end was that she could not remember any part of her dream other than the fact that it truly frightened her. Sighing to herself, Brielle sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed; pushing the gray sheets off of her body she slowly stood up and began her walk to her brothers' room, knowing that he would calm her down and hopefully help her fall asleep.<p>

Cracking the door open slightly, letting the light seep in just enough so she could see where she was going, she maneuvered herself over to her brothers bed and sat on the right side leaning up against the wall.

Theodore sighed - having woken up when his twin sister opened up the door he offered her part of his blanket, not saying a word. He knew that when she wanted to talk about it she would and could only offer the comfort of him being there until she was ready. Brielle accepted the blanket her brother offered her and laid her head down on the extra pillow he had laying on his bed and smiled slightly at her brother.

"Had a bad dream?" Theodore inquired, knowing full well that is exactly what was wrong. Her nightmares were becoming more and more frequent, and ended up most of the time, with her in her brothers' room where he would distract her with random conversation until she finally fell asleep and woke up in a much better mood the next morning. Brielle nodded her head quickly letting the fear flash in her eyes before quickly composing herself and asked her brother, "Are Blaise and Draco coming over tomorrow?" successfully changing the topic of conversation.

"Yeah they'll be here around one tomorrow afternoon. I believe they are staying overnight as well, father will be at Malfoy Manor til early in the morning so you can only imagine what will be going on over there." Theodore did not like to beat around the bush with his sister. Brielle was an extremely intelligent individual and it was best if he just told her outright what was going on. He was very over protective of his sister however some things you just couldn't keep her from forever, especially if you are a pureblood and your father is a Death Eater. Nodding slightly she hugged her brother, kissing him on the cheek and wishing him a goodnight before closing her eyes and finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Brielle woke up feeling much better and a lot more cheerful. Looking at the clock on her brothers wall she jumped slightly noticing that the time was already a quarter to noon and quickly ran to her room grabbing a purple tank top, a white off the shoulder tee with a black star in the middle outlined in rhinestones, and a pair of dark wash shorts going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After getting changed she towel dried her hair. Running her hairbrush through her hair a few times, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her long light brown hair came to the bottom of her ribcage and curled slightly on the ends. Walking back to her bedroom she went to her dresser and grabbed her makeup bag and began applying mascara and a bit of eyeliner. Brielle then went to her massive shoe collection in her closet and decided on a pair of black gladiator sandals with silver rhinestones adorning the straps. Putting her shoes on she looked at the clock and noticed she still had forty-five minutes until Blaise and Draco came over. Satisfied with her apperance she grabbed a fiction and walked downstairs and into the dining room; she saw her brother eating lunch and went over and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Before you say anything I didn't wake you up because you and I both know you needed the sleep," Theodore stated looking at his sister and laughing at the shocked expression on her face.  
>"I know - you are the best brother in the world Teddy," Brielle smirked in satisfaction when she saw the grimace on her brothers' face at the nickname she gave him when they were little. He said nothing and went back to enjoying his lunch. She then went out her balcony doors that looked out on her back yard and sat on the railing of the balcony leaning against the house. Divulging herself into the fiction Brielle lost track of time and before she knew it her brother had come out onto the balcony. Bringing her out of her reverie, Theo let her know that Draco and Blaise were in the dining room enjoying themselves to the lunch their house elves prepared. Closing her fiction, she thanked her brother and walked with him into the dining room, dropping her book on the coffee table in the hall along the way.<p>

Following her brother into the dining room she smiled at the two boys sitting at her dining room table. Brielle went over to Blaise and gave him a hug. When she leaned down to give Draco a hug he whispered in her ear, "Hey Brie." Blushing slightly she pulled back and gave him a slight nod. Draco had changed over the first part of summer that was for sure. He had lost his boyish looks and had turned out quite handsome, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

Draco smiled slightly to himself and looked down finding his plate rather interesting when he saw Brielle. She hadn't changed much over the first part of summer other than becoming fuller in some parts. She had grown taller but not by much, now standing at five foot five. Draco had always thought she was beautiful. She was not a shockingly-in your-face kind of pretty but a pretty on a more subtle level. Her bright green eyes shone brightly when she smiled at him and he found himself frowning a bit when she sat next to Blaise. Blaise grinned cockily when Brielle sat next to him and missed the glares that Draco was shooting at him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Blaise inquired looking around the room at everyone. Theo shrugged dismissively and Draco looked to be completely ignoring him. _That was nothing new. _Blaise thought to himself. Brielle sighed, "How about some exploding snap and maybe some quidditch?" Blaise and Theo smiled and agreed while Draco shrugged dismissively. After Blaise, Draco, and Brielle had finished eating they went into the foyer and started to play some exploding snap. After a few games though the teens became extremely bored and headed out to play quidditch.

Grabbing her broom Brielle immediately flew up and took position as Keeper. She loved the feeling she got when she was flying on her broom. She felt free in an otherwise doomed world. Blaise and Draco grabbed the extra brooms that were in the storage shed and followed Theo after he grabbed his broom and flew up into the air. Draco and Blaise took positions as beaters and Theo was chaser. Brielle through the quaffle in the air and the game began. Hours had passed and the teens switched positions constantly just to keep themselves entertained.

It was 5:30 when they decided to call it quits and Brielle was exhausted, throwing her broom haphazardly into the storage shed and went straight upstairs to take a hot shower. The water felt amazing on her sore aching body and she did not want to get out but knew no matter how much she didn't want to she had to. Getting out of the shower she wrapped her towel tightly around her body and started walking back to her room. Running into a rock in the middle of her hallway she became extremely confused. What in the world was a rock doing here in her hallway? Looking up she blushed rock was no rock but rather it was Draco Malfoy. His face flushed slightly but quickly regained control and found himself smirking down at her.

"I..wha…what are you d-doing here Draco?" Brielle looked down in embarrassment when she found she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Draco stood haughtily and began, "I was actually coming up here to find you. The house elves have made us dinner and Theo was wondering what happened to you." Draco had no idea how he was keeping so calm when Brielle was standing before him dripping wet and in nothing more than a towel but he was thankful he was not blushing like an idiot at that current moment. Laughing nervously Brielle replied saying that he found her and she would join them in a few minutes and quickly walked past Draco and went into her bedroom.

Closing her door she sighed as she slid down and landed hard on her butt. She had no idea what was going on. Why was she blushing around Draco more and more frequently? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Brielle went over to her dresser grabbing a pair of loose track pants, a bra, a tank top, and quickly got changed. Running her brush through her hair a few times, she left her room and walked into the kitchen sitting next to Theo. Over dinner they talked about the upcoming third school year and what was in store for them. They carried the conversation over into the foyer but at this point Brielle was about to pass out and was not listening to the boys in front of her. Laying her head in her brother's lap and her legs in Draco's when they sat on the couch, she quickly dozed off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello lovely reviewers (: I must first off thank you all for reviewing, alerting, and favorite -ing my story (: (: You guys all rock and once again a special thank you goes to my awesome beta guccileopard! Here ya guys go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still only own Brielle.**

* * *

><p>Brielle woke up the next morning in a state of confusion. Trying to open her eyes she groaned and quickly closed them again. After a few minutes she finally came to and looked around her room. How in the world did she end up in here?<p>

Sighing she sat up slowly trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep listening to the guys talk about school, quidditch, and everything in between.

Slowly standing Brielle walked over to her mirror and laughed at her appearance. She was an absolute mess. Her light brown hair was sticking out in all directions and her clothes were all twisted around her body. Walking over to her closet she tried to figure out what she was going to wear for the day. After searching around for a while she finally decided on a jean skirt, a blue tank top, and a bright yellow form fitting pullover hoodie. After getting dressed she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of black rose earrings and put them in.

Looking at herself in her mirror she groaned at the prospect of trying to calm her hair. After 10 minutes her hair was relatively well-behaved. She sighed and figured that was the best she was going to get it and after grabbing a pair of yellow sandals went downstairs to see if the guys were up yet.

Walking into the foyer she did not expect to see what she saw. The place was a total mess. Blankets were strewn about everywhere, and the boys were just as bad. She held back a giggle as she looked around.

Theo was lying on top of what looked to be a pillow pile off in the corner; Blaise was laying upside down on the black leather recliner, and Draco was sprawled out on the couch looking ten times more comfy than the other two. If this is what their dormitory looked like at Hogwarts she was glad the girls and guys had separate dorms. Shaking her head Brielle went into the kitchen; wishing the house elves good morning, she grabbed a wide frying pan and a metal spoon and went back into the foyer.

Grinning widely she stood in between all the boys and counted to three in her head. After three seconds she began banging the metal serving spoon on the pan repeatedly laughing when the boys all jumped and started screaming loudly covering their ears.

"Bloody hell Bri, what in the world is wrong with you?" Draco screamed, glaring daggers at the grinning girl standing before him. Continuing to bang on the pan she ignored him until Blaise came up behind her ripping the spoon and pan out of her hands and throwing them harshly to the floor.

"Are you fu-" Blaise was cut off by an angry looking Theo.

"You best watch how you talk to her Blaise or I'll make sure you regret it," her brother said. Blaise glared at Theo and pushed past him storming up the stairs and going to get ready for the day.

Theo, ignoring Blaise, smiled at his sister.

"Morning Brielle."

"Mornin' Theo, Mornin' Draco." Grinning slightly she called upstairs to Blaise, "Morning Crabby!"

They all heard Blaise mutter incoherently and Brielle smiled satisfied.

A week after Draco and Blaise had spent the night Theo and Brielle went with their father to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. The twins hadn't seen much of their father lately.

With Voldemort coming back their father had to go on more and more duties for the dark lord. Their father was a good man to his children even though he couldn't always physically be there for never left them to fend for themselves. They always had everything they could possibly want and they were spoiled brats for that very reason.

The morning they had to go to King's Cross was an absolute nightmare. Brielle had put off packing her trunk and she was now paying for it. The young girl was running around like a mad person grabbing everything she'd need for Hogwarts and haphazardly throwing things into her trunk. On her bed, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, Theo sat smirking haughtily at his sister.

"You know if you don't hurry up we'll miss the train."

"You know if you don't shut up I'm going to tell Luna that you love krumple horned snorkacks and you will be forced to have long conversations with her about them for who knows how long."

"You mean Loony Lovegood? The Ravenclaw?"

Brielle nodded her head smiling smugly at her brother.

"Brielle my dear sister, have I ever told you how much I love you," Theo said, grinning at his sister.

Shaking her head she decided to ignore her brother and grabbed the last of the things she would need for her third year at Hogwarts and closing her trunk she smiled up at her brother. "Ready!"

Theo grabbed her trunk ignoring her sisters' comments saying something like "what a gentleman". When they got to the bottom of the stairs Theo placed his sisters' trunk next to his and watched as their father levitated the trunks and moved them into the car.

Beckoning his children, the oldest Nott got into the drivers 'side of the car after his children had gotten into the back. He had put a spell on the car so it would drive itself and he only sat in the driver's side pretending to drive, to not arouse suspicion from the muggles.

Once arriving at Kings Cross he helped his children get the trunks out of the car and onto a trolley. Following closely behind them, they had arrived between the platforms nine and ten. Theodore ran at the platform 9 ¾ and disappeared through the wall. Looking around her then up at her father, who nodded at her, Brielle ran at the wall disappearing through as well.

Smiling to herself at the sight of the Hogwarts Express Brielle looked around and caught sight of her brother. Theodore was leaning against the wall having just given train personnel his trunk. Handing her trunk over to a worker that past by her she quickly walked over to her brother.

The moment she was around others her walls went back up and she became very distant and even cold to some. The only people she ever let her guard down around were Theo and Draco.

She trusted Blaise but he could be a bit of a git most of the time so she was more wary around the young Zabini. After a few moments their father came up to them wishing them a safe trip and farewell. Nodding at Theo their father turned to leave when Brielle stopped him and gave him a hug. Her father had stiffened at first, not used to public affection, and slowly put his arms around his daughter hugging her back.

She smiled up at him and stepped away and the twins wished their father well before heading to the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long awaited update! Life has been a little bit hectic but its summer now and I'll be posting more often! Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and a special thanks to my awesome beta guccileopard! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and anything you don't recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The train was packed with students as Theo and Brielle worked their way down the long aisles, searching for the compartment that housed their friends.<p>

Spotting the platinum blonde head of hair Brielle grabbed her brothers' arm slightly, stopping him from going on any further, before sliding the door open and sitting down on the seat next to Blaise, Theo sitting on her other side.

Looking over at the other seat occupied by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle a small smirk formed on her face: "Hello boys," and the conversations began.

A while later it had begun to storm, the rain pounding heavily on the window of the compartment. During the ride Brielle had moved from her spot in between Theo and Blaise, taking over Blaises' spot and reading a book, her back resting against the wall of the compartment, her knees curled into her. Draco was complaining about Harry Potter yet again while Crabbe and Goyle hung off of his every word, Blaise chiming in every so often. Theo seemed to be in the same mind set of his sister: his head was crammed into a book as well, looking equally unenthused by Draco's words.

Just then the compartment rattled, startling everyone in the compartment. Brielle looked up, closing her book slowly as the lights started flickering and the train lurched. Slowly standing up she exchanged confused glances with Draco and Theo, making her way towards the door of the compartment.

Ignoring the protests of her brother she opened the compartment door, popping her head out and peering down the corridor. All along the carriage other students began appearing at the doorways of their compartments looking just as confused as Brielle. Suddenly the train jerked, the car swaying and knocking Brielle off her feet into the compartment, the door sliding shut quickly. Looking at the door confusedly, Brielle quickly brushed her brown hair out of her face as the cold started seeping in through the floorboards.

"What's going on?" Draco questioned, doing his best at covering up how afraid he truly was, looking down at Brielle who seemed to be stuck on the floor.

"Maybe we've broken down," Theo replied, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see through the compartment window.

Suddenly the car swayed violently again before righting itself, eliciting a quiet squeal from Brielle who pressed her back against the wall of the compartment as much as she could.

Crabbe, very obviously shaken up stated: "I…I think someones coming aboard."

Just then Draco leans down, his hands going under Brielle's arms, lifting her up pulling her to him, a wisp of visible air pouring out of his mouth. Brielle did not refuse Draco when he pulled her into him, her hand finding its way to the front of his shirt, her small delicate fingers clutching it desperately.

A hand appeared at the door then, black, slimy, and scaly - the perfect resemblance of death - slowly pushing the door aside. Brielle couldn't help the shudder that shook her whole body then, subconsciously pressing herself even more into Draco's hold as a cloaked figure appeared. Draco's eyes widened as he realized what the cloaked figure was, terror slowly bubbling under his skin, his grip on Brielle tightening.

Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were just as frightened, all showing terror in different ways.

The compartment was quiet then, everyone waiting for the dementor's next move. It floated there for a moment as if searching the room for someone, before slowly retracting its hand and floating away.

A sharp intake of air cut the silence of the room, the noise coming from Brielle. The fear that had clutched her finally released as the dementor left, her heart beat slowing to normal. She had not been able to breathe the entire time.

Draco looked down at her then, shifting her slightly in his hold so he could look at her better, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Brie?", he asked.

Brielle glanced up then, forgetting that she was clutching Draco tightly during the dementors' presence, a small blush creeping onto her face. Quickly shaking it off she answers him, nodding her head: "I'm fine..thank you Draco." Nodding his head, a small smile at the corner of his lips, he replied, "No problem Brie."

Staring, dumbfounded expressions on their faces, sat Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were looking wide-eyed at the pair, not exactly sure what to say.

"Um… what the hell is going on?" Theo finally spoke up wondering what exactly was going down between his friend and his sister.

Draco and Brielle both looked at Theo then, only then realizing the watchful eyes of their friends. "I was merely asking since I'm the only one with enough manners to see if she's alright." He released his hold on her then, clearing his throat slightly and immediately starting up a conversation on why dementors could be on the train. Brielle looked to her brother who didn't seem to be buying what Draco said about "manners" nodding his head slightly at her, letting her know they'd talk later, Brielle nodding her head as well before looking out the window, biting her lip and thinking over the past few minutes deciding best to not dwell on it and believe Draco when he said it was just pure manners.

The train lurched forward then, and they were back on schedule headed to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Next chapter! I don't have much to say so I won't drag this out longer than necessary..but I will say thanks again for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Brielle and anything you don't recognize!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, Brielle sat in between her brother and Draco. Goyle, Crabbe, and Blaise sat directly across from them, Pansy sitting next to Blaise, switching between staring at Draco and glaring at Brielle. Pansy had always had an issue with the closeness of Brielle and Draco and could never wrap her head around it.<p>

Daphne Greengrass came up behind Brielle then, giving her a small hug from behind. Brielle smiled up at her longtime friend, knowing they'd talk later and watching as she went to sit next to Pansy, turning to talk quietly with the boys as the sorting ceremony started and clapping her hands whenever someone got sorted into Slytherin.

After the ceremony Brielle turned her attention to Dumbledore as he stood up for his opening speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair.." Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat then letting the headmaster know he was going off topic.

"Mm. Yes. First I'm pleased to welcome Professor RJ Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you professor." Scattered applause went across the Great Hall then.

Brielle, Theo, Draco, and Blaise looked over Professor Lupin then, analyzing their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher as Dumbledore continued on: "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

A disgusted look comes across Draco's face then, sharing glances with his friends around him. About to say something Dumbledore continued on, interrupting his thought process.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts—at the request of the Ministry of Magic – will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

At the mention of the Dementors Draco, Theo, and Brielle turned then catching Harry's eye. "Is it true you fainted Potter?" Draco stated, Theo faking a faint as Draco and Brielle laughed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned away, angry expressions on their faces.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. Now on a brighter note- tuck in!"

The food appeared then all along the tables, happy smiles replacing the frowns that were on the students' faces during Dumbledore's speech. Brielle began filling her plate, and started eating slowly, only joining in on the conversation when needed, her mind too preoccupied with what Theo had to say to her after supper to concentrate on anything but chewing.

After supper the students began filing out of the Great Hall, first years trying desperately to keep up with their Head boys and girls. Brielle was walking with Daphne towards the Slytherin dungeons when Theo came up behind them grabbing Brielle's arm. "Sorry Daphne but I need to borrow my sister."

Daphne took notice of the slight tension between the siblings but decided it best to let it slip, for now. Nodding her head she replied, "Alright, I'll talk to you later Brielle," before continuing down the long hallway disappearing from sight.

Brielle waved to Daphne turning to her brother then, "Do you think now is really a good time for this conversation?" Theo nodded his head, "Just as good a time as any." Brielle sighed knowing her brother wasn't about to let up, moving to lean against the wall, "What is it?"

"What the hell was that on the train?" Theo stood tall in front of Brielle, not in the mood for any funny business, just wanting answers. Brielle knew what her brother was referring to: Draco holding her while the Dementor was present. She didn't think anything of it, other than a friend checking to make sure she was alright and that's what she told her brother.

"Bullshit. There was something there." Theo was not imagining things; he knew he saw something between his best friend and his sister.

"It was nothing Theo! He was checking to make sure I was alright! That's more than you did!" Brielle was getting angry now, not wanting to deal with her brother being overprotective as usual, but she didn't miss the frown that formed on his face when she said that sighing she continued on, "I'm sorry Theo, I didn't mean to get angry. But you're saying something happened when it didn't!" Theo didn't want to fight with his sister anymore; it wouldn't do any good anyway. She was very adamant and wasn't about to listen to Theo tell her something she believed didn't happen.

"I care about you Brielle. You're my twin sister and I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Your best friend asking me if I was alright?" Brielle was exhausted, she didn't want to deal with this anymore. Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips to her brothers cheek.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning alright?" And with that she was walking back down the hallway, disappearing in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am back! : D I have been gone for so long and there are truly no words to how bad I feel about just suddenly disappearing like I did. I would like to, however just let everyone know that I am back on track and feeling better then ever with this story (which WILL become a series, it's been decided.). So without further ado! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter world except Brielle and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p>Brielle woke up the following morning in not much better of a mood from the night before. She was upset she will admit, that her brother would think she and Draco had anything going on. She wasn't attracted to him like that, and as far as she was concerned she had a lot more things to worry about rather than if Theo is worried his sister has a crush on his best friend; which she didn't. She quickly stopped thinking about that however, instead focusing all of her energy on getting her butt up and out of bed, which proved to be a difficult task. After about ten minutes she was able to drag herself out of bed to start getting ready for the first day of classes. Now being able to use magic, it cut her time of getting ready in half, and before she knew it she was walking down the steps, heading towards the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for Theo or their friends.<p>

When she finally pushed open the doors and walked into the Great Hall she was surprised to see she wasn't the first one in there. Quickly making her way over to the Slytherin table she sat down, picking up an apple off the plate in front of her, taking a bite, nodding her head in thanks at Professor Snape when her schedule suddenly appeared in front of her. Taking it from him with her free hand Brielle groaned inwardly when she saw that almost all of her classes were shared with the Gryffindors, and her first class of that morning was Divination. 'Great' she thought, 'get to start off my day with goody-two shoes Granger, Potter, and Weasley'. Brielle read through the rest of her schedule, only being pulled from her thoughts when someone sat down next to her. She looked up, her mood seeming to lift as she saw that it was Daphne, a smile taking over her features.

"Morning!" Daphne chirped, a similar smile matching Brielle's. Brielle needed a distraction right now and Daphne was the perfect choice. They discussed their summers and what they did, Daphne telling Brie about the vacation her family took to Paris, which was much more exciting than Brielle's summer was, though she couldn't complain. Brielle, much like her brother, didn't always feel the need to have to be constantly doing something, and sometimes much preferred to be able to just relax and not have to worry about anything for a while.

After a while the Great Hall filled up as more and more students woke up, coming down to try and get a quick bite, and to get their schedules to see where it would take them for the day, including Theo and his friends. Brielle had just happened to glance up when her brother walked through the door, her brows furrowing as she looked down, not quite ready to deal with him yet. Though she had looked down, she could feel her brothers eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. She and Theo had never really gotten into a fight before, and she didn't consider this one, she just thought Theo was being a git. Looking up when they arrived at the table, Brielle offered him a small smile, the corner of her lips tugging up just the tiniest bit, just to let him know she wasn't mad at him, but she was upset.

Picking a seat in the back of the classroom, she shared a table with her brother, Draco and Blaise at the table to the left of them, Crabbe and Goyle on the other side of Draco and Blaise, and Daphne and Pansy at the table to her right. Brielle was looking around the room, taking in the way the teacher had decorated it, all the tables covered in thick, velvet cloths, alternating in color on every other table, switching from a deep mahogany, to a brighter violet color. The room smelled of strong incense, and it irritated Brielle's nose.

Brielle's first glimpse of Professor Trelawney is something she will never forget. The professor walked in, heading straight towards the center of the room, looking up at all of her students, all of them angled up from her position, much like bleachers were. Her eyes behind the big glasses were constantly moving as she surveyed all of the students in front of her, seeming as if she was looking for someone and no one all at once. Her hair was wild, and even bigger than Hermionie's, which was something Brielle once deemed impossible. It was pulled back, out of her face, by a wildly printed scarf, in cooler earth tones, matching the mahogany, brown, and forest green colors splashed throughout the room. She adorned a forest green dress that had long sleeves, and went down to the floor in length, but it fit well with the rest of her appearance. Before Brielle could lean over and say something to Theo about what she can only imagine will come with the upcoming semester in this class, Trelawney spoke up.

"Welcome, my children. In this room you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room you shall discover you possess the sight.." She took a step forward, bumping into the small table she had in front of a huge cushioned chair, the glass bottles, and other smaller items on the table shook with the force. A few scattered giggles escaped the mouths of some throughout the room, Brielle doing a good job of holding hers back, though had a worse time when she heard Draco's loud snort. She couldn't help it. It was funny.

"I am Professor Trelawney…" shakes off her little stumble, taking a step forward, as she introduces herself, her tone getting louder as she begins speaking of Divination again, looking absolutely crazy by the end of it. "..Together we shall cast ourselves into the future!". Professor Trelawney had her hands up in the air by the end of the statement, her face looking positively delighted, shaking her wrists a bit as her excitement bubbles over. Brielle held back a laugh, looking at her brother, both of their faces mirroring the same thing, a look that clearly read, 'Professor Trelawney is two shakes past crazy'.

Flipping through the pages in her textbook, holding her brothers' mug in the other Brielle was trying to do her best at reading the tea leave at the bottom, though was having a very hard time because she had much better amusement laid out before her. The Professor was walking around the classroom, picking people at random, questioning Neville if his grandmother was well, and what really made her laugh was when the Trelawney had her hands on Seamus' head, shaking it slightly as she told us we needed to broaden our minds. Brielle shrugged slightly, setting her brothers mug down, before saying, "My aura is broken".

Theo couldn't help but chuckle at that one, not putting too much effort into his sisters mug either as he tries to read the leaf. "This is a load of rubbish". Theo was about to continue on when suddenly Professor Trelawney suddenly shouted out, dropping a mug back on the table as she backed away, Brielle only then noticing that sitting at the table was no other than Hermionie, Ron, and Harry. 'Of course' she thought, sharing a look with Theo before looking back, to see what in the world she could be yelling about. The lines in her face creased into lines of worry as she spoke her next words, "My boy…you…have the Grim". There were gasps heard throughout the room at the mention of the Grim, everyone starting to spout out questions and statements, like "What's the Grim?!" or 'Oh no! The Grim"! A scoff could be heard from Draco, Brielle glancing over in his direction at the noise, a smirk playing at his lips as he looked back to her, giving her a look that clearly said: 'oh, here we go'.


End file.
